Chocolate Is My Vice
by souldreamer72
Summary: She was flawlessly perfect. And that was just great, for her. But for Ted Remus “Teddy” Lupin, well, I think not. Story is better than summary.


Disclaimer: These characters and this setting is not, I repeat, not mine.

Victoire Weasley was perfect. She had perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect everything. She was the kind of perfect that all the girls secretly wanted to be, but tried not to show it, and all the boys secretly desired, but were too scared for their pride to do anything about it. She was flawlessly perfect. And that was just great, for her. But for Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin, well, I think not.

Teddy Lupin sat at his appropriate table, turquoise hair and all, listening to his fellow peers animated chat. Not that he was really paying any attention though; 1) because it didn't really matter since he wasn't exactly in the conversation and 2) the more important reason, he was looking for her, a certain beautiful fifth year girl who normally passed by his table while on her way to the Ravenclaw one. Yes, like all of the boys at Hogwarts, he had a _small_ 'crush' on the one-eighth Veela child of the Weasley persuasion, though he did a better job of hiding it than most; well, he would do a better job at hiding it, if his hair didn't turn a lovely shade of bubble gum pink every time she talked to him…or glanced at him…or was even heading in his general direction…stupid genetics. So Teddy didn't do a very good job at hiding his love interest in her, but, compared to what the other boys did, his hair was a minimal. Besides, she would never notice him, he was just Head Boy, top of his class, and had blaring, interchanging colored hair, yep, nothing noticeable about that.

The turn of heads and sudden relapse of conversation alerted Teddy to her arrival. Some of the girls tried to stick to their own gossip, while others looked upon with jealousy, and most of the boys just ogled her, though a few tried to play it cool in attempts for her attention; but in the end it all just looked like they were crazed fans gazing at a celebrity, minus the screaming. And presumably, when Victoire Weasley neared the Gryffindor table, Teddy's roots changed their color and quickly spread the Pink Plague to the rest of his hair.

Now, normally, Victoire would just glide on by, looking straight ahead with her only intention to seat herself at her table and begin breakfast; because normally, she knew they were staring, she just didn't do anything about it because it was unfair to stare at one person and not anyone else, and said person could possibly end up with serious injuries. Yeah, she had that effect on them, she had that power, and she knew it.

But today, the dash of pink that was the hair of their Head Boy attracted Victorie's attention, and she couldn't help but glance. And Teddy's whole head, face, neck and all, blushed that same, adorable bubble gum shade. Victoire gave him a small smile and then took her place at the Ravenclaw table. And when conversation regained momentum after her grand entrance, Victoire couldn't help but smile to herself; she thought it was just the sweetest and cutest thing that Teddy Lupin's hair only turned pink for her. She knew why too, because after all, the stupid don't get placed Ravenclaw.

* * *

After the morning's event, Teddy had received quite a few glares and felt the fuming envy of every boy he passed; even the little first years carried a pinch. But, being Head Boy, they did nothing about it, since Teddy could give them detention as freely as he wanted and none of them wanted to end up receiving one his renown hexes. Teddy himself was quite flustered as well, frankly Victoire never smiled at a boy, well, never smiled like that at a boy. And just the thought of that made his face heat and his hair lighten; and since that seemed to be the only clear thought in his mind, his hair was a shade between pink and blue. Never mind genetics, stupid hormones. So, being Saturday and no classes or homework, Teddy did the one thing he hoped would free his mind, he stole away to the Black Lake, a spew of muggle books undertow.

He sat at the furthest outskirts, bordering the Forbidden Forrest. There was no one else out, so the disturbance level was at zero, and with the Blake Lake's glassy surface and soft wind rustling through dense foliage, it was Teddy's ideal setting for reading. And –being the typical scenario this is– he was so immersed in his book he didn't notice someone creeping up on him.

After a moment of standing behind Teddy and trying to depict what he was so intent upon, she voiced her question, "What are you reading?"

"Bloody hell!" Teddy jumped and fell backwards, immediately 'pinkening' at the sight of who it was. One guess who. Yep, Victoire Weasley covering her mouth with a hand, trying to suppress her wind chime giggles. "That was not funny." Teddy muttered, straightening himself and returning to his book; it was kind of sad he had made a slight fool of himself in front of a younger student.

"Yes it was, you have a priceless face." He couldn't tell if she meant this in a good way or a bad way, and it utterly confused him; him, all O's in OWLS, and perfect grades in all his classes, that was sad. But Teddy said nothing and tried to focus on reading, and Victoire took this silence as 'go right ahead and sit down'; which she did, gracefully. "So, you never answered my question." She started.

"A muggle book."

"Which one?"

"Edgar Allen Poe."

Victoire gave him a somewhat shocked face. "You? Reading Edgar Allen Poe, that seems so…well, quite frankly, not like you."

Teddy was a bit shocked himself, her knowing the muggle author. And his shock only increased when she went on, "I mean, he's a good writer and all, he's very descriptive, but his work, it's so deranged and different, his outlook on life is so…disturbing."

"Yeah, it is." What a dumb thing to say, Teddy mentally slapped himself at saying such a bland comment. "I-I like it though," Teddy tried to redeem himself, "I mean, it's sorta like my weakness, I guess, my vice." He was blabbering now, Victoire seemed to make him do that, intimated and at a loss for words, that was really sad.

"It is interesting." Uncomfortable silence fell for Teddy as he watched Victoire look around. "Is that chocolate?" Her eyes had found the little bar nestled in the grass next to Teddy.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure." Lovely, he was speaking in one or two word answers, that sure did his brain justice; Teddy kept mentally beating himself up, trying to make himself say something that sounded in the general category of intelligence. He came up with nothing, and just handed the small bar over.

Victoire unwrapped it with her delicate fingers. "Don't you want some?"

"Uh…"

"I mean, it would be rude if I just guzzled it all up, it is your chocolate after all." She broke the piece in the middle, "Here, you take half and I take half, if that's alright with you." Teddy nodded with his mouth still hanging. But he did bring enough motion back into his hand to take the chunk she handed to him.

His movement though, failed him, when the treat was half way in his mouth; Teddy was just too busy watching Victoire savor her chocolate to comprehend that. She popped it ever so easily in her mouth and chewed with dainty, fluid motions, swallowed in a gulp and licked her lips clean. And then she turned to Teddy, who was still staring at her, chocolate sticking out in his mouth. "Are you going to eat that?"

And when he gave no response, Victoire simply leaned forward and bit off the chocolate protruding from his mouth, grazing his lips with hers in the process. She lingered there a moment, looking at Teddy with a smile, while his eyes had widened and his hair was flaming, as was his face. Their moment was over all too soon as Victoire pulled away, munching at the chocolate. Teddy took a huge gulp, swallowing down his own chocolate whole, but the pain of it didn't faze him; but why would it, when he had been practically kissed by the girl everyone wanted.

Victoire finished the chocolate and gave him another smile. She leaned forward to the point where her breath tickled his nose, he inhaled the sweet smell of chocolate. In a murmur as if it were a secret, Victoire whispered, "Chocolate, is my vice."

And she left. With book still sprawled on his lap and environment returning to its peaceful setting, Teddy sat there, dumbstruck and unable to move. His hair however, had settled into a rich, deep brown, like the color of chocolate.

A/N: So there it is, I've had a craving for chocolate, so I wrote this. The characters are probably a bit OOC, though I wouldn't know, since I don't really know the true characters of Teddy Lupin or Victoire Weasley. The ending might have been a bit cheesy, but I didn't know what more to do, and, as I said in the story, this is a typical, cliché scenario; though I hope I did it justice. Anyways, if you liked it, review please, it would make my heart go a flutter.


End file.
